Not Your Traditional Facility
by phasha18
Summary: The Argents and the Hales had a long standing rivalry until two of their children fell in love. Victoria and Talia started working together opening the Beacon Hills Rehabilitation and Psychiatric Facility (The Facility). Almost the entire staff of the Facility is family, so they do things a little differently to most. -Also posted on Ao3- Alternate Universe - everyone is human.
1. Chapter 01: An Introduction

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Evelyn Hale and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Not Your Traditional Facility**

**Chapter 01: **_An Introduction_

**Evelyn 'Evie' Hale (nee Argent)** the oldest of Chris and Victoria's children, was adopted at age three after her birthday parents couldn't take care of her any more. When she turned eight her little sister Allison was born. Evie decided to become a therapist/counsellor when she was eighteen, which was also the year her parents adopted Theo. She met Derek Hale on her twentieth birthday, which led to her find out that her Aunt Kate had raped him. Evie never liked her Aunt Kate as she'd spent most of the time picking on her. Evie started working with her mother and mother-in-law at the age of twenty-eight at the Beacon Hills Rehabilitation and Psychiatric Facility. They have two children a fourteen year old, Xander and three year old Sophie.

(born in 1987, adopted in 1990, met Derek in 2007 married in 2009 became a licensed therapist in 2015)

**Derek Stephen Hale**, second oldest child of Talia and David. He met Evie Argent at the age of nineteen and married her two years later. He was raped and taken advantage of at the age of sixteen by Evie's Aunt Kate, but only told his sister Laura who in turn told her their parents. He was working as a mechanic when he met Evie. Derek could have done anything he wanted with what his mother did but he chose to work with his hands while studying. Derek occasionally helped out with the physiotherapy sessions. They have two children a fourteen year old, Xander and three year old Sophie. Boyd and Isaac moved in with Derek and Evie after they graduated high school, before Boyd moved out with Erica.

(born 1988, married Evie 2009)

**Staff Sergeant Theodore 'Theo' Raeken** was adopted into the Argent's family at the age of ten he never thought that he'd get close to his two older sisters. His birth parents and older sister Tara died in a car accident that nearly took his life as well. It may have taken his sister but he received her heart which saved his life from the same accident. Evelyn Argent, the oldest of Chris and Victoria's two daughters was often who Theo went to, as she spent the most time with him when their parents were busy. Allison, his other sister was the one he went to if people were picking on him at school. At sixteen he nearly lost Allison after she was shot in drive-by. When Theo turned nineteen he enrolled in the army, eight years later he was medically discharged after his convoy was hit. He lost his left leg above the knee, and his right leg below the knee.

(born in 1994 adopted in 2004, joined the army in 2013 medically discharged in 2022)

**Allison McCall (nee Argent)**, the middle child of Chris and Victoria Argent. She met her husband Scott McCall when she was seventeen after their family moved to Beacon Hills. That same year Allison nearly died after being shot by a stray bullet in a drive-by shooting. After finishing High School she joined their father at Argent Arms. Allison and Scott married when they turned 25, they have two year old twins Vanessa and Millie. Her bestfriend Lydia Martin works with her mother. Allison is the most protective over both of her siblings.

(born in 1994, married in 2019, twins born in 2022)

**Victoria** and **Christopher 'Chris' Argent**, married soon after they both turned eighteen years old. They adopted Evie when she was three and a half. In 1994 they had their daughter Allison. By 2004 Victoria was a licensed psychiatrist, and Chris was a federally licensed arms dealer running Argent Arms. They also adopted Theo in 2004 after his parents and sister died. Chris wasn't surprised when Allison decided on following in his footsteps as she had shown more of an interest as a child. Allison almost died in a drive-by shooting when she was seventeen. Victoria was surprised when Evie decided on becoming a therapist/counsellor. Victoria started working with Talia Hale after their children married. They became grandparents for the first time in 2010 to Derek and Evie's son. Son-in-law Derek Hale works as a mechanic, while son-in-law Scott McCall works as Veterinarian.

(both born 1970, married in 1989, adopted Evie in 1990, had Allison in 1994, adopted Theo in 2004)

**Talia** and **David Hale**, married in 1985 and had their daughter Laura that same year. Three years later they had their son Derek in 1988 and their youngest daughter Cora in 1994. Talia became a psychologist in 1999 while David became a high school teacher. They became grandparents for the first time in 2010 to Derek and Evie's son. Talia and Victoria Argent started working together sometime after their children married. David wasn't sure about Derek's decision to marry am Argent, however after speaking with Evie and finding out that her family was nothing like her Aunt Kate they were okay with it. Adopted Vernon Boyd and Isaac Lahey in 2011 after Cora found Boyd alone without a home; and Derek found Isaac being abused by his father.

(born 1966, married 1985, daughter Laura born same year, Derek born 1988, Cora born 1994, adopted Boyd & Isaac 2011)

**Laura Hale**, oldest child of Talia and David Hale. Born shortly after her parents married, decided to follow her own path which saw her become a Lawyer at the age of 34. She was one of Beacon Hills best, working with Deucalion Black. Laura wanted to warn Derek not to get involved with an Argent again, but that changed after she saw the way that Evie was around him and that Evie wasn't an Argent by blood only by name. Only after thoroughly looking into Victoria, Chris and Evie did she let her mother partner with Victoria. Protective over her younger brothers and sister. Laura was 3 when Derek as born, and 9 when Cora was born. Laura is in a relationship with Jordan Parrish.

(born 1985, became a lawyer 2019)

**Cora Hale,** the middle child of Talia and David, after they adopted two teenage boys slightly younger than her in the same year. Cora followed in her fathers footsteps and decided on becoming a Phys Ed teacher at Beacon Hills High School. She started dating Lydia Martin in their senior year of High School. Cora became close friends with Allison and Theo after Derek married their sister.

(born 1994, became a teacher in 2020)

**Vernon Boyd **and** Isaac Lahey**, both adopted by Talia and David in 2011. Isaac after it was determined that his father was unfit to care for him after the abuse was discovered. Isaac from the age of twelve was locked in a freezer if he didn't live up to his fathers standards; was also physically and mentally abused. Boyd decided to become a nurse so that he could help Isaac. Isaac continued to help Scott and Doctor Deaton at the Animal Clinic. Isaac had been slowly going blind after his father decide throw glass at him. Boyd sticks close Isaac because of this. Boyd was found by Cora one afternoon after school; while Isaac was found crying and bleeding in an alleyway by Derek. Boyd married Erica Reyes in 2021.

(both born 1994, adopted 2011, Boyd became a RN in 2018)

**Sergeant Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski**, the only child of Claudia and Sheriff Noah Stilinski. Was best-friends with Scott McCall from the age of 4 years old. Stiles joined the Pre-FBI program after High School, before deciding on joining the army after two-years. During that time the only people that he kept in contact with were Scott and his father. Sure both of them told him what had been happening while he was going on but he was still surprised by what he came home to. Stiles was medically discharged from the army after 8 years with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and a damaged left shoulder restricting movement and a shattered right knee. Stiles played lacrosse in high school with Boyd, Isaac, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Corey Bryant, Liam Dunbar and Scott.

(born 1994, joined pre-FBI 2013, joined army 2015 medically discharged 2024)

**Sheriff Noah Stilinski,** widower of Claudia who died in 2004. Noah has been the Sheriff of Beacon Hills for the last twenty years. Noah joined the military out of high school. Sometime in the early nineties he married Claudia and they had their only son Stiles in 1994. Currently in a long term relationship with Melissa McCall.

(born 1966, joined army in 1983/84, married Claudia in 1992, became Sheriff in 2004)

**Deputy Sheriff Jordan Parrish**, good friends with Derek Hale and previously Camden Lahey. Jordan joined the army straight out of high-school 2005 where he served with Camden Lahey for four years. He was an Explosive Ordinance Disposal technician - he served two years in Afghanistan where he nearly died but was saved barely by Camden who died in his place. Jordan moved to Beacon Hills sometime in 2011 where he met and befriended Derek and Evie. He started seeing Talia some time in 2013 when he started hallucinating at work before seeing Evie in 2015. Jordan is in a relationship with Laura.

(born 1987, joined the military in 2005, joined the BHSD in 2011)

**Lydia Martin, **only child of **Natalie Martin**. Has known Scott and Stiles since she was a child. She's been best-friends with Allison since sophomore year of high school in 2011, she later met Cora Hale before she started seeing her in their senior year. Lydia became a psychologist/therapist 2022, where she joined the Argents and Hales at the Beacon Hills Rehabilitation Centre and Psychiatric Facility. Lydia's mother Natalie is current principal of Beacon Hills High School.

(born 1994, graduated high school 2013, started seeing Cora 2013, became a psychologist in 2022)

**Melissa McCall**, ex-wife of **Rafael McCall**. Mother of Scott, and mother-in-law of Allison. Grandmother to Allison and Scott's twins. Melissa has been an ER Nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial for over twenty years. Melissa helped to train Boyd and his wife Erica when they decided to become nurses after high school. She's in a long term relationship with Noah Stilinski. Rafael left Melissa when Scott was a small child after pushing him down the stairs during an argument. Rafael is an FBI agent that rarely contacts his son.

(born 1971 & 1970, Melissa became an ER nurse in the 1990's, Rafael an FBI agent in the the late 1990s)

**Scott McCall,** only child of Melissa and Rafael. Scott's been friends with Stiles since he was four years old. Played lacrosse with Danny, Jackson, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, Corey Bryant and Liam Dunbar. He worked at the Animal Clinic with Doctor Alan Deaton during high school. He and Allison started dating in their sophomore year, that same year she nearly died. They married at the age of twenty five, and currently have two year old twins. Scott attended Berkeley University becoming a veterinarian and beginning to work alongside Deaton.

(born 1994, married Allison 2019, licensed Vet in 2021, twins born 2022)

**Peter Hale,** younger brother of Talia. Brother-in-law to David, uncle to Laura, Derek and Cora; adoptive uncle to Boyd and Isaac. Father to Malia, Peter is every bit the playboy though deep down he cares about his daughter and his family. Peter collects and sells antiques on the side while being a respected Doctor.

(born 1972, daughter Malia born 1994, licensed doctor 2009)

**Malia Tate/Hale,** only child of Peter Hale – was adopted by the Tate's before she met Peter at the age of seventeen. Malia was a voluntary patient at the psychiatric hospital determining that she needed help on her own terms suffering from severe anxiety in social situations. Peter had been the one to talk with his daughter about what was going on, it was only then that she talked with her aunt. Malia works part time at a cafe when she's under control and with her partner Kira Yukimura. Began seeing Kira in 2018.

(born 1994)

**Kira Yukimura,** only child of Noshiko and Ken. Kira moved to Beacon Hills in their junior year where she met Malia who had started at Beacon Hills Highs School at the same time as her. Kira works part time a bakery while teaching self-defence classes. She and Malia began seeing each other in 2018.

(born 1994)

**Erica Reyes,** only child of Mr and Mrs Reyes. Erica fell in love with and married Vernon Boyd after they finished high-school. Erica looked up to Melissa as a child, as she was always kind to her whenever she was taken in due to her epilepsy. Erica, like Boyd became a nurse and started working at the Beacon Hills Rehabilitation & Psychiatric Facility.

(born 1995, married 2021)

**Aiden** and **Ethan Steiner,** the twins. During junior year Ethan dated Danny Mahealani before moving to London where he met Jackson Whittemore; that same year Aiden dated Lydia Martin. After finishing high-school both decided that would either work security or become bodyguards. What they didn't count on was Ethan being ambushed and severely injured one evening. Their legal guardian since they were fifteen has been Deucalion Black.

(born 1993)

**Danny Mahealani,** left Beacon Hills High School in their junior year where he moved to San Francisco with his parents. He was on the lacrosse team with Scott, Jackson, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, and Liam. Started his own IT business after graduation, and currently does freelance work with the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department and Beacon Hills Rehabilitation and Psychiatric Facility. He's still best-friends with Jackson.

(born 1994, freelance 2018)

**Jackson Whittemore,** adoptive son of the Whittemore's. Jackson moved to London at the end of their Junior year where he met Ethan Steiner. During sophomore year of high school he dated Lydia Martin. After high school he became a lawyer, like his adoptive father. He currently works alongside Deucalion and Laura. Currently in a relationship with Ethan. He was on the lacrosse team with Scott, Danny, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd and Liam.

(born 1994, lawyer 2023)

**Liam Dunbar,** the only child of **Jenna** and **Doctor David Geyer**. Liam went to both Devenford Prep and Beacon Hills High School where he played Lacrosse. He has been best-friends with Mason Hewitt since he was a child. Liam was currently a the assistant lacrosse teacher at Beacon Hills, due to take over after Coach Bobby Finstock retires. Liam is also close friends with Theo and Corey Bryant. Liam's step-father David is a doctor at Beacon Hills Memorial, while his mother is a home-maker.

(born 1996)

**Mason Hewitt,** only son of Mr and Mrs Hewitt. Has been best-friends with Liam since he was a child. Mason started seeing Corey Bryant in their junior year at Beacon Hills High School. During Mason's sixth year at university he started to volunteer at the Beacon Hills Rehabilitation & Psychiatric Facility at the recommendation of Evie. He started working with them midway through 2023. Corey and Mason married in 2021.

(born 1996, married 2021, licensed therapist mid 2023).

**Corey Bryant,** oldest child of Mr and Mrs Bryant. Corey met Mason in their junior year at Beacon Hills High School, and subsequently started seeing him. He was on the lacrosse team with Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd and Liam. Corey works three days a week at a bakery and two days a week at the Beacon Hills Rehabilitation & Psychiatric Facility in the kitchen; a practice he picked up in high school working two jobs.

(born 1996, married 2021)

**Alan Deaton **and **Marin Morrell**. Siblings, Alan is the owner and head veterinarian at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Marin works as a French teacher at the High School, along with school counsellor. Marin occasionally calling the Facility to ask for help when they have difficulty with a student.

(born 1968, and 1975)

**Deucalion Black**, family lawyer for the Hales and Argents. Deucalion has known Talia Hale since the early nineties. He is also the legal guardian of Ethan and Aiden Steiner.

(born 1969, became a lawyer in 1999)


	2. Chapter 02: Just Keep Breathing

**Chapter 02: **_Just Keep Breathing_

Beacon Hills Rehabilitation & Psychiatric Facility (the Facility) was almost entirely family run which was what made it unique to the area. The Facility was opened in 2013, after Eichen House was shut down. Victoria Argent and Talia Hale are the current head psychiatrist and psychologist respectively along with being the owners. Victoria's daughter Evelyn 'Evie' Hale was one of three therapist/counsellors, along with Lydia Martin and Mason Hewitt. Talia's son Boyd was a registered Nurse as was his wife Erica.

"Isaac, it's okay just focus on me," Evie said as she sat in the main living quarters of the Beacon Hills Rehabilitation Centre & Psychiatric Facility. "Just focus on my voice okay?" Evie took one of Isaac's hands in hers before she gently guided his face so that he was looking in her direction. Isaac Lahey, he had been in and out since he was 17 years old with severe panic attacks and anxiety after being attacked and abused by his father.

"It's hard," Isaac mumbled, he was having trouble focusing on anything when he couldn't see and that had been inducing panic attacks.

"I know sweetheart. Match my breathing and then I'll get Erica to help you back to your room for some quiet time," Evie started breathing and counting at the same time as she had Isaac start to calm down.

"Will she stay with me?" Isaac asked in between his breath going from ragged to calm as he tried focusing on just Evie's voice.

"You only have to ask her, you know she will," Evie smiled, she knew that he could tell that she was smiling even if he couldn't focus on her. Nurse Erica Reyes-Boyd stood a little behind Evie as she'd been sitting talking with Isaac when his panic attack had started.

"You need to come now, it's Theo," Boyd appeared at the door way of the living quarters, seemingly out of breath as he leaned against his knees to catch his breath having run from the opposite end of the facility. Theo Raeken, a medically discharged Army Lieutenant who had lost his left leg above the knee and his right leg below the knee after their convoy had been hit.

Evie and Erica looked at Boyd and then around the room. Evie's eyes settled on Ethan and Aiden Steiner, Ethan was a patient who had been attacked one night after work. Erica's eyes settled on Malia who was one of the psychiatric patients who was seemingly having a conversation with herself, in reality she was talking to her partner on the phone. Other patients were either sitting reading or playing boardgames or watching TV.

"Erica, can you take over with Isaac?" Evie said after the two were sure that the patients were content. Aiden occasionally helped out with making sure they weren't going anywhere.

"Yeah, sure thing," Erica smiled, before she took over and sat with Isaac. "Isaac, I'm here," Erica gently put her hand out for her friend and helped him to his feet. "Let's get you back to your room,"

"Boyd? Tell me what's wrong?" Evie questioned as she walked over to Boyd and they started heading to the opposite end of the facility.

"Lydia was having one of her sessions with him and he started to freaking out, he's not letting anyone near him," Boyd ran a hand over his face quickly before he continued to speak as they walked the corridor. Lydia Martin was one of the resident therapist's along with herself and Mason Hewitt. "He's on the floor," Boyd added as they stopped outside of Lydia's office.

Evie knocked on Lydia's door before she gently pushed it open and walked in seeing Lydia crouched beside Theo being careful not to touch him. Evie took in Theo's broken form, he'd been living Derek and Evie since he'd been released from the military hospital. Theo had been adopted by Argents when he was ten after his sister and parents died in a car accident.

"Theo, it's okay. It's me Evie," Evie put her hand on Lydia's shoulder and smiled at her before the younger woman stood up and moved back. Evie crouched down next to Theo and gently reached towards him watching as he flinched. "Come here," Evie spoke quietly as she sat on the floor beside him and then gently pulled him towards her.

"I can't...I can't..." Theo muttered turning his head into Evie's shoulder away from Lydia.

"Lydia, what happened?" Evie asked, glancing up at her as she rubbed Theo's back to help calm him down.

"We were having our regular session. Then the over head thunder from the storm startled him he fell out of his chair onto the floor and pushed it away starting to freak out," Lydia said, pausing for a second as she looked to Boyd and then back to Evie. "That's when I sent Boyd to get you, sorry about interrupting your session with Isaac,"

"It's alright. We should have cancelled today's sessions," Evie said as she kissed the side of Theo's head before she spoke quietly to him. "Theo, sweetheart do you want to spend the rest of the day with me?" Theo nodded into her shoulder, he was either going to spend it with her or in the main living area and that on occasion got too much for him. "Erica's in with Isaac, Malia last I checked was watching the storm talking to Kira. Aiden's visiting Ethan today,"

"Okay, I think your mother wants you to make a home visit today. Something about the father wanting it for their son," Lydia smiled at her before she walked back around her desk and sat down.

"Thanks Lydia," Evie smiled at her before she spoke to Theo again. "Theo, Boyd's going to help you back into your chair now, okay?" Theo mumbled something incoherently before Boyd wheeled his wheelchair back over and set it beside him before proceeding to help him back into it.

"Theo, remember to let me know if you feel any discomfort," Boyd told him as he bent down and Theo wrapped his arms around his neck while Boy put an arm behind him and then scooped up his legs. Theo clung to Boyd as there was a loud clap of thunder. "It's okay," Boyd spoke quietly, knowing that his friend was near terrified of thunder and what he now associated it with.

In the months that Theo had been staying between Evie's house and the Facility, he had trouble remembering to tell Boyd when he felt any discomfort. It seemed as though today was going to be one of those days. Boyd set Theo in the wheelchair before moving him slightly so that he could check on his legs. Theo squirmed looking at Evie who smiled at him and nodded at Boyd to continue before she and Lydia left the room.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Boyd can you hang with him till I get back?" Evie asked briefly turning around as Lydia took hold of her arm to pull her along.

"Sure thing boss lady," Boyd smirked earning a hit in the chest from Theo who also laughed a little. It was better than nothing, Evie rolled her eyes at the two of them before she and Lydia walked the hall.

"Do you know who mom wants me to do the home visit for?" Evie questioned, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked at the younger woman.

"She didn't say," Lydia shrugged, sometimes Victoria told her about the visits that she wanted Evie to make other times she didn't.

"Of course she didn't. Mom can be secretive, sometimes it makes me wonder just how much she trusts us," Evie smiled at her as they stopped outside the closed door of Victoria.

"I'll go check on Ethan and Malia, when does Mason start?" Lydia questioned, technically there was a sign in board their names appeared and what hours they were working that week.

"At three I believe," Evie answered before knocking on the door and being told to enter. "I'll catch up with you later," Lydia nodded, turning on her heels and heading to the main living area as Evie entered her mothers office.

Victoria looked up from her conversation with Talia as Evie entered the room, both women motioning for her to join them. Evie raised her eyebrow, it wasn't often that both her mother and mother-in-law wanted to speak with her. The last time that had happened, they'd asked her to talk with Deucalion Black as he had wanted an outside opinion that wasn't Victoria and Talia's. Victoria smiled at her as she sat down, while Talia handed her a small file.

"Mom, Talia?" Evie questioned, holding the file in her hand before she looked at it and saw the name carefully scrawled on top. 'Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski'.

"We'd like for you to do a home visit today," Victoria smiled at her, watching as Evie opened the file and quickly scanned through it.

"Sheriff Stilinski made the call, now we know you don't like doing the call outs unless its the patient themselves," Talia said, looking between Evie and Victoria to see whether they could gauge the young woman's reaction.

"What has the Sheriff said regarding Stiles?" Evie asked, running a hand through her hair as she spoke. "And why me, why not one of you?"

"Evelyn, just do this for us. Sheriff Stilinski told us that Stiles has withdrawn completely and unwilling to talk with him. He's been back for three weeks," Victoria replied, looking to her daughter as she spoke. Evelyn nodded, she knew what her mother was getting at.

"Just because I helped Theo and Jordan doesn't mean that I'm going to be able to help all the Vets," Evie paused taking a deep breath to centre herself as there was a loud clap of thunder. "Besides, Theo is still seeing Lydia. Did you know that Boyd had to come and get me from a session with Isaac just now?"

"What? What happened?" Victoria questioned, leaning forward in her chair. Seeing any of her children in distress wasn't something that she liked, it was bad enough in her mind that her son was permanently injured.

"He's okay, the storm has him distressed and in a state of panic. I've got Boyd sitting with him in Lydia's office until I get back to him. I promised him he could spend the rest of the day with me," Evie spoke quickly as she thought of the fact Theo might possibly be clinging to Boyd at every loud crack of thunder. "The storm is only meant to get worse over the next few days,"

"I'm recommending that all our patients and their loved ones stay on the grounds until the storm is done," Talia said, looking to Victoria who nodded in agreement. "Noah believes that it's best as well. According to reports he's gotten,"

"I'd like it if we had all our employee's and their loved ones here too," Victoria added, both looked to Evie at that point, all she could do was nod they had the room in two houses and clinic. "Speaking of Noah, he's expecting you at the house in half an hour. Take your brother with you if you must,"

Evie thought for a second before she spoke remembering the layout of the Stilinski's house. "Unless the Sheriff has put a ramp in recently there is no way in hell that Theo'll be going," Evie told them, they hadn't gotten Theo to the point where he was comfortable enough to wear at least one prosthetic. "I'll talk to him,"

Victoria and Talia smiled at her before motioning for her to leave and get ready for the consultation. Evie rolled her eyes at the two of them and smiled before she headed back towards Lydia's office passing Ethan and Aiden on the way. Aiden was helping Ethan back to his room, Aiden only stopping moving when Ethan put his arm out to steady himself. Evie's automatic response was to gently take hold of his arm.

"You okay Ethan?" Evie asked as both she and Aiden steadied him on his feet. Ethan nodded a little before shaking his head. "Aiden do you want to go into my office and grab one of the folding chairs from beside the door?"

"Will do," Aiden nodded, waiting until Evie had hold of Ethan before he let go of him and walked the couple of doors down to her office. Aiden opened the door, leaning in and grabbing one of the chairs before returning and setting it down behind them.

"What happened?" Evie asked as she and Aiden helped Ethan onto the chair.

"It's silly... saw something..." Ethan mumbled, glancing at Aiden before he looked at Evie. It was as though Aiden was his shield though he knew that Evie would never hurt them.

"There's nothing silly," Evie reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder as she crouched down next to him. "How's your back and leg feeling?"

"Sore and itchy as all..." Ethan trailed off, as Aiden gave him a look that said you didn't tell me.

"Once you and Aiden make it back to your room, call Boyd or Erica to come take a look okay?" Evie questioned pausing before she continued to speak. "Oh and Aiden, mom wants everyone to stay until the storms passed. It could be a couple of days, so I suggest heading home and grabbing some clothing for the two of you,"

Aiden nodded, as Evie stood up and continued on her way back down to Lydia's office. Evie knew that Ethan would stop for at least five minutes until he felt ready enough to move again. Boyd looked up from sitting with Theo as Evie entered, Theo was in his wheelchair while Boyd was sitting in one of the tub chairs. Theo looked at his sister and smiled slightly, though both Boyd and Evie could tell that he was unnerved by the storm.

"Hey Theo, think you'd be up to coming out in the storm with me? Mom wants me to do a consult," Evie questioned, she wasn't entirely sure what his reaction was going to be. "You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"What's the catch Evie?" Theo raised his eyebrow as he manoeuvred the wheelchair so that he was facing her. "There's almost always a catch,"

"They don't have a ramp, and I can't exactly carry you up the stairs...so unless you're willing to give your prosthetic another go," Evie paused, taking a breath before she continued to speak. "It's up to you,"

Theo looked between Evie and Boyd contemplating on whether or not he would even try. He'd been uncomfortable the last time he'd tried and had ended up on the floor. "I'll do it...but my right leg, I think..." Theo answered looking at Boyd who nodded.

"I'll help him, you go get the car and we'll meet you out there in five," Boyd told her before taking the reigns so to speak and pushing Theo from Lydia's office down to the nurses quarters where they kept the prosthetics until patients could put them on themselves.

Boyd took Theo into the nurses quarters and helped him up onto the bed before he walked over to the cupboard to look for Theo's right leg. Boyd looked for a couple of seconds before pulling it out and walking back over to him. Theo squirmed slightly not sure if he really wanted to do it but knew that he had to start getting used to it at some point. Boyd looked at Theo before he set the leg on the bed beside him.

"Theo, we have to unpin your jeans and roll them up now," Boyd told him, as he had Theo hold up his leg while he rolled up his jeans. "Do you remember what we did last time?" Theo shook his head before he answered him.

"Not really, it's kind of hard to keep things straight at the moment," Theo answered, Boyd nodded in understanding – he was also the only person that Theo would let attach the limbs to him.

"Just relax, you'll get there," Boyd smiled at him, as he fitted the silicon sleeve and a couple of pairs of socks before attaching the limb. A couple of minutes later and it was attached and Boyd was grabbing a pair of crutches. "I'll have your chair waiting at the front when you get back. Promise,"

"Will you at least help me make it to the car?" Theo asked, Boyd rolled his eyes as Theo already knew what the answer was as he took the crutches from him.

"Of course. Hows it feel?" Boyd answered, watching as Theo unsteadily tested it before he slowly started to make his way towards the front entrance with Boyd walking beside him. As promised Boyd and Theo were at the entrance five minutes after Boyd had said. Evie was at the car waiting with the door open.

Meanwhile, Erica had walked with Isaac back to his room and was sitting with him on the bed reading with him. Although he had a room in the facility he live with Derek, Evie and Theo in one of the three houses in the grounds. Erica knew that sometimes Isaac would freak out, and start having a panic attack that he couldn't see at all.

"Did you ever think we'd all end up as being actually family?" Erica questioned, leaning against the headboard of Isaac's bed as she closed the book.

"No, hell I didn't even think the Hales would adopt a teenager...let alone two," Isaac let out a little laugh, he was glad that Erica was his friend especially in the times that he freaked out.

"It was better than the alternative wasn't it?" Erica smiled at him before she leant over and kissed the side of his head. "Try and get some rest, I'm going to go finish checking up on the others,"

"You'll be back yeah?" Isaac questioned, setting the book he had on the bedside table and picking up his headphones.

"Of course,"


	3. Chapter 03: Anxiety & Pain

**Chapter 03: **_Anxiety & Panic_

Evie and Theo took the fifteen minute drive to the Sheriff's house and talked. Evie not entirely sure why she was being the one that was sent to talk to him, and Theo not sure why there mother had been willing to allow him to go. Evie smiled at Theo as they pulled up out the front and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly as there was a loud crash of thunder. Both of them noticed that the Sheriff's cruiser was absent, causing Evie to wonder if they had been set up.

"I thought you said that mom said the Sheriff was expecting us?" Theo questioned, turning to face Evie as she turned the ignition off. "Fuck..." Theo muttered half jumping out of skin as the thunder crashed again.

"She did," Evie nodded, they were lucky that it currently wasn't bucketing down rain so it would be slightly easier for her to help Theo up the half a dozen steps to the Stilinski's house. "Lets get up to the house before the rain starts again,"

Theo muttered something incoherently under hi s breath as he looked at Evie as she climbed from the car. "Fine, but if Stiles doesn't want me there I'm not leaving," Theo said watching as Evie walked from the drivers side to his side, opening the back door and grabbing the crutches. "You're not going to race up the stairs are you?"

"Hey! That was once and it was to stop Allison from locking us out," Evie laughed before she handed Theo the crutches, helping him to manoeuvre out of the car. "You move and I'll be right beside you," She smiled almost immediately having to steady him.

"Fuck this is hard," Theo muttered, grabbing hold of Evie's arm to steady himself before he managed to get a hold of both crutches and hobbled up the steps with Evie behind him.

When they got to the front door they found a note attached to the screen saying that they'd missed the Sheriff by 10 minutes and that the door was unlocked. Stiles was laying on the floor in his old room, having fallen from the bed not long before they'd arrived. It was normal as a teenager to develop a crush on your best-friends sister right? Both Stiles and Scott had, had crushes on Theo's sisters as teenagers – only one had gone on to marry one. Evie and Theo made their way into the Stilinski's with Theo going and sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Wait down here and I'll go up and see if Stiles is willing to come down here," Evie said once she was satisfied that Theo was comfortable before she made her way up the stairs. She was certain that Stiles had heard them after she'd nearly tripped over hallway rug. "Stiles?" Evie knocked on his closed door as she stood outside.

"Hmm," Stiles voice was near inaudible as he lay on the floor.

"Are you okay in there?" Evie questioned, turning the handle slightly before she spoke again. "I'm just opening the door,"

"A little..." Stiles trailed off turning his head towards the door as Evie pushed it open further. "You won't be able to..." Stiles was referring to both the door being semi-blocked and himself sprawled on the floor.

"Stiles, I do this on a daily basis," Evie said as she stood in the door way, she knew better than to approach without saying anything. "Will you let me help you up and downstairs?"

"I guess," Stiles muttered, though he really didn't want the help but was at the point that he needed it. Evie smiled at him before she moved so that she was standing behind and over the top of him.

"I'm going to put my hands under your arms, so I want you to use your good arm to lever yourself okay?" Evie questioned, waiting a minute for Stiles response as there was a loud clap of thunder and the rain started pelting down. "Shit," Evie muttered under breath as she put her hands underneath his arms.

Stiles started to visibly shake and stifled a scream, as Evie helped him manoeuvre him so that he was sitting up. Evie sat on the floor beside him and gently pulled him into her arms to calm him. Stiles tried counting like when he was younger and had a panic attack after his mother had died. Evie sighed, she had one ear downstairs listening to Theo to make sure that he was doing one of his exercises.

"Stiles, I want you to try something different. Focus on my voice," Evie told him taking a deep breath before she spoke again. "I know about the crushes you had on Derek and myself, the ones that you kept through high school," Evie's voice was calm as she spoke, she had to be to keep him calm.

"How do you...?" Stiles mumbled, as his breathing started to slowly even out and he stopped shaking.

"When you have teenage siblings you find out a lot," Evie smiled at him before she helped him to his feet and changed the subject. "You know, I could tell just now that you haven't been strapping your shoulder...you may not be able to move it much but you still need to strap it,"

"Don't want anyone touching me..." Stiles said pulling away from Evie as he did, only offering her a half smile as she glared at him.

"Stiles," Evie spoke calmly to him as she grabbed the crutch that he'd been using to get around. "Come sit downstairs with me and we'll talk,"

"You want to say something else, I can tell. Just say it," Stiles looked at her as he took the crutch from her with his good arm. Stiles wondered if she would say anything more about his shoulder like she could do it for him, but it never came.

"After. Look let me help you downstairs, and don't be a stubborn ass," Evie smirked at him, she could still push his buttons like Theo and Scott could.

"Fine," Stiles grumbled, allowing Evie to take hold of his left side and help him down seeing that he was struggling.

Theo sat in the living room, counting his breathing and focusing on the coffee table in front of him. He may not have calmed down much, but it was better than he had been earlier. Stiles stopped when he saw Theo sitting the living room, Evie sighed and urged him forward. She was certain that Stiles didn't know why Theo was back.

"Stiles, just sit down. I don't normally bring my brother to consultations but an exception was made today," Evie said glancing at Theo and then back to Stiles as she spoke. Theo offered him a slight smile watching as the older boy took in his appearance. Theo shifted uncomfortably and made a strangled whine. "Theo?" Evie near scolded as Stiles sat on the sofa and leant his crutch against it while she headed to Theo.

"Can't do this," Theo mumbled, his breathing getting shakier by the second as there was another crash of thunder. "Stupid thunder..."

"Concentrate on me," Evie told him quietly as she sat down between the two men. "I don't know whether it was you that rang Stiles or your father, but I'm here because one of you did," Evie said pausing to take a breath as she turned to face Stiles. "It's my job to give you the option of coming to the Beacon Hills Rehabilitation & Psychiatric Facility, it's also my job to determine whether you need to and if so who you see,"

"Why is he here?" Stiles questioned, taking deep breath as he noticed that he was still shaking slightly though not like he had been.

"Stiles!" Evie scolded, shaking her head as she looked between the two her eyes landing on Theo who nodded. "You know that Theo joined the army after you finished high school?" Stiles looked at Theo almost as though he hadn't believed that it was true. "About eighteen months to two years ago the convoy he was in was hit..." Theo looked as Evie and then at Stiles before he spoke.

"I lost my left leg above the knee and right leg below the knee. I know that they're not there but that doesn't stop being in pain," Theo said, motioning to what he knew that Stiles had been unconsciously looking at. "Prosthetic leg...normally I use my chair...as to why I came with Evie..." Theo trailed off looking at Stiles and then at Evie, he didn't know what to say it wasn't something that he was comfortable with talking about.

"I...didn't mean to stare, I just didn't think...didn't know," Stiles said his eyes moving from Theo's legs to his eyes and then looking at Evie who was smiling at him.

"You didn't know and that's okay. Everyone has something that makes them different, makes them special. You shouldn't be afraid to ask for help either Stiles," Evie told him, as she noticed that he was starting to shift uncomfortably on the couch beside her. "Stiles, come back to the facility with us tonight...you won't be alone,"

Stiles looked at Evie contemplating on ignoring her and staying at the house alone, but at the same time he didn't think that he could do it. As much as Stiles wanted to be alone he knew that he would eventually need help, especially after the way that Evie had found him. Theo watched Stiles wondering what he was going to say, before he found Evie hugging him as he'd started to tremble a little. Ultimately Stiles made the decision to go with them, after thinking about his options.

"And, Stiles just so you know sometimes we just sit in silence," Evie smiled at him, before she helped him back up the stairs to grab some of his belongings. "You may get overwhelmed but, please don't be afraid to just get up and go to your room,"

"Silence? So you don't actually force people to talk?" Stiles questioned stopping for a second midway up the stairs to lean against the bannister. "You won't be offended?" Evie shook her head before she spoke again.

"Exactly, we do things at your pace," Evie said before she finished helping him the rest of the way. "Go, grab some clothes . I'll meet you back downstairs in five minutes,"

"Okay," Stiles nodded as he managed to hobble over to his closet and then his chest of drawers. Evie slipped back down the stairs and sat with Theo while Stiles gathered his clothes.

Across town Derek was closing up the mechanics before heading to the high school and daycare centre to pick up his kids and Scott and Allison's. He had never been fond of thunderstorms, or storms of any kind for that matter. Derek wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible. Derek grumbled at the rain belting down as he grabbed his umbrella putting it up as he walked out the door. He sent the rest of the staff home half an hour earlier so all he had to do was close up. As Derek pulled his keys out of his pocket to unlock the SUV, ignoring his phone ringing until he was dry and seated.

"Scott?" Derek questioned, as he put the keys in the ignition.

'Hey man, can you pick up the twins when you get Sophie?' Scott answered, speaking quickly as he was at the Animal Clinic.

"Yeah, you know you did ask me that this morning right?" Derek told him running a hand over his face as the sky lit up.

'I know, I just wanted to make sure. This storm's got me antsy,' Scott shrugged knowing that Derek couldn't see him but Deaton could and the older man was rolling his eyes at him.

"You're not alone, I'm picking Xander up first. Did you get a message from Victoria?" Derek questioned, he had an idea of what the answer was going to be.

'Yeah, the one where they want everyone at the facility and houses for the duration of the storm,' Scott answered, they had both been listening to the radio to see what the severity of it was going to be.

"I double checked with mom and it includes patients, employee's and their families," Derek answered as he set the phone down and attached it to the blue-tooth. "I'll see you back at the house, you know I hate storms as it is and driving with you on the phone yeah not going to happen,"

'Right man, be safe...and thanks again,' Scott said looking to Deaton who motioned that they had better finish checking on the animals before they could leave themselves.

After Derek and Scott finished talking Derek headed to the High School, and waited out front. Derek knew that Natalie Martin has been informed of what was happening so he wasn't surprised when Xander was running towards of him full tilt to get out of the rain. Xander grinned at his father as he opened the door and clambered in dropping his bag at his feet.

"Hey pops, whats with the lumberjack look?" Xander questioned as he noticed Derek's choice of apparel for the day.

"Blame your mother," Derek muttered, he wasn't above blaming his wife for what he wore even if sometimes he wore the flannel shirt for missing Stiles.

"Mom hates flannel. I know she keeps putting that in the garbage," Xander stuck his tongue out at his father as they pulled away from the curb and headed towards the daycare. "Mrs Martin said that schools been called off till the storm passes...and she told me that she'll see me at the house..." Derek let out a sigh before he spoke.

"Both your grandmother's are requesting everyone stay at the facility for the duration," Derek glanced at the teenager sitting beside him as they drove to the daycare. "We're picking up Vanessa and Millie today too,"

"Fine, okay. But Soph, Ness and Millie together are terrifying," Xander sighed as they pulled up at the daycare, and sat for a couple of minutes while the rain belted down on the car. "Dad, I don't think it's going to stop any time soon,"

"I know kid," Derek sighed, switching off the ignition and reaching behind him to grab the umbrella. "You get Soph, I'll grab the twins," Xander nodded and the two climbed out of the car and walked as quick as they could inside.

Back at the Facility, Evie had sent Boyd a message asking him to have one of the spare wheelchairs waiting for Stiles. She didn't like seeing the young man struggling to walk, and she knew that he wouldn't be happy with her for doing it but it was something that she had to do. Evie pulled up at the front under the awning and looked between Theo and Stiles before she spoke.

"Stiles, now I know you're probably going to hate me in a minute," Evie said taking a deep breath as she switched off the van. "However, just for the time being I'd like it if you used one of the wheelchairs we have here. It doesn't mean that you're weak by any means, but it will help you get around,"

"Evie...I'm getting around just fine," Stiles huffed, grabbing hold of his left after and pulling it across his chest so that he was crossing his arms.

"Stiles, it's Evie. She's only trying to help and she knows that its hard," Theo interjected as Boyd walked up to his side of the car with his wheelchair. "I can do it," Theo nodded at Boyd who smiled before he spoke.

"Hey Theo, I know. I'm literally just setting it here so you can. Hey Evie, Stilinski," Boyd nodded, standing beside the car holding the chair as Theo swivelled in the seat and put his right leg out first grabbing hold of the car door and wheelchair to steady himself. "You good now?"

"I'm good, Evie's fast," Theo said smirking as he said Evie's name and managed to lower himself into the chair as Boyd walked away and over to the other chair. Evie climbed out of the car and shut the door just in time to see Theo's chair start to tip.

"Theo!" Evie exclaimed as both she and Boyd raced over to him, Boyd grabbing the chair and Evie, Theo before he landed completely on the concrete. "What happened sweetheart?" Evie said holding onto his shoulders as he slumped in her arms.

"Mmm...don't know..." Theo mumbled, it wasn't unusual for him to happy one minute and then overcome by pain the next.

"Get him inside, take him down to my office," Evie nodded planting a kiss on the side of Theo's head as Boyd took over and took him inside.

"Is he okay?" Stiles questioned, as Evie offered a hand to him to help out of the van.

"He will be, no one is ever completely okay," Evie answered, she wasn't sure if Stiles would take the temporary wheelchair that Boyd had left at the door. "Everyone one of us has there own little demons,"

Evie watched Stiles as he slowly made his way towards the entrance, stopping at the wheelchair and looking at it. Stiles stood a little unsteadily contemplating on whether he would use it, he glanced at Evie who offered him a smile. Stiles nodded at Evie briefly before he sat down he knew that she was right he couldn't do it all the time. Evie went around to the back of the van and pulled out Stiles' bag and tossed it into his lap as she walked towards him.

"No one told me that it would be like this," Stiles said looking up at Evie as she got behind and started wheeling him inside.

"Because they don't know, they've never been in your position," Evie said as they made in the front door before Lydia was standing in front of them. "I'm also not saying that we know what's best but as I said at the house we're not going to force you into something,"

"Hey Evie, do you mind if I take the van? I'm going to pick up my mom," Lydia said, smiling at Evie before she looked down and realised that Stiles was there. "Hi Stiles, are you going to be staying with us?"

"Lydia Martin?" Stiles blinked not believing the woman in front of him was the same woman that he had known and had feelings for during his time at school.

"The one and only," Lydia smiled, before taking the keys for the van from Evie. "I'll be back soon, did Evie tell you everything or just some things?"

"Not everything," Stiles answered, he still didn't believe that Lydia was actually standing in front of her.

"Oh, well you'll find out more later I suppose. I better head off and get my mother before we get told we can't leave," Lydia said before she was hurrying out the door with handbag and keys in her hand.


	4. Chapter 04: These Walls

**Chapter 04: **_These Walls_

Evie proceeded to take Stiles into the building heading to the reception desk and grabbing a clipboard with a bunch of forms to be filled out. Stiles raised his eyebrow at Evie as she handed them to him. Evie simply smiled at him before she pushed him down the hall and into one of the rooms, he was a little surprised that it didn't look sterile like most hospitals.

"Just have a look though these, Talia will probably come and see you soon," Evie said pausing before she spoke again. "This place, think of it as a home. You're not restricted to anywhere, either mom or Talia will show you around. I've got a couple of things that I need to do this afternoon,"

"Hey Evie...thank you..." Stiles spoke quietly as he looked around the room and noticed just how many homely touches were there.

"Don't mention it. I'm here to help, I mean you can thank me all you want," Evie smiled at him before she left him to his own devices as she made her way down to her office.

"Mommy!" a small voice shouted as they saw there mother walking past the main living area.

"Soph, come back here. Mommy still has work to do," Xander said putting one of the twins on the ground so that he could grab hold of Sophie before she wandered too far.

"Hi Sophie, come give mommy a hug and then go play with Xan," Evie smiled scooping up the toddler in her arms and giving her kiss on the forehead before putting her down again. "Mommy has work to do,"

"Where's gramma?" Sophie asked innocently as she looked up at Evie and then at her older brother.

"Gramma's in her office, how about you get Xan to take you, Nessa and Millie to see her?" Evie suggested which earned a grin from Sophie who nodded excitedly as she grabbed hold of Xander's hand. Xander groaned and looked at his mother who smiled at him before giving him a hug and a kiss. "Xan, just do it sweetheart. Der, can I borrow you for a split second?"

Derek nodded as he stood up from where he was sitting in the main living area with Vanessa snuggled on his lap. Evie and Derek watched as Xander took hold of Millie's hand and Millie took hold of Vanessa's hand before their teenage son led the three little girls towards their grandmother's office. Evie stood outside her office as Derek reached her and pulled her into a hug.

"Long day?" Evie questioned kissing him before she rested her head against his chest. "Stiles is here," Derek nodded briefly before he kissed the top of her head and looked at her.

"What? When? Where?" Derek answered, he had a million more questions that he wanted to ask his wife she simply sighed and shook her head.

"He's in the room next to Aiden for now. But Der, wait until your mom sees him. Go hang with Isaac," Evie said, she knew that Derek would want to see Stiles but first he needed to be with his baby brother.

"What's up with Isaac?" Derek questioned, though he should have known what was wrong he still felt the need to ask.

"He had a freak out this morning, just go see him. I need to do the big sister thing with Theo," Evie answered motioning with her head to her office. "Go babe," Evie prodded pulling away from him and opening her office door.

Theo looked up as he heard Evie's voice outside the door, he was feeling more off than he would like to admit and he wasn't sure why. Evie smiled walking into the room and shutting the door behind her. She noticed that Boyd had taken the prosthesis off again and re-pinned his pants.

"Come over here kiddo," Evie motioned to the couch as she sat down, she knew that he could manoeuvre himself on to it with little to no help.

"Evie...I don't know what happened," Theo muttered rolling over to her and positioning his chair at the appropriate angle to move from wheelchair to couch.

"I know," Evie smiled at him, watching as he began to move before he stopped. Evie stood up and moved so that she was able to help him. Evie reached behind his chair and grabbed the transfer board after Theo pushed himself up slightly with his arms so that she could put it under his body. "It's okay to be scared and frustrated you know that," Evie said as she finished setting up the board.

"I know...I just hate it," Theo said, looking up at Evie before he managed to get onto the board and slide across onto the lounge.

"Come here," Evie sat beside him and pulled him closer to her hugging him tightly. "Did Boyd check you over?"

"Yeah, he wants me to see Peter when he gets back," Theo answered, resting his head on her shoulder as he started feeling faint again. "Thinks there could be something in my left stump,"

"Theo," Evie sighed and kissed the side of his head. "Why didn't you say something this morning when you were with Lydia?"

"Honestly?" Theo questioned, Evie nodded sometimes he could be very guarded. "I thought it would go away...but it didn't it got worse when we were with Stiles," Theo pulled away from her and looked out the window jumping as there was a loud crack of thunder and falling back into her arms.

"Shh," Evie soothed, running a hand through his hair as there was a knock on her office door and Allison's head appeared. Evie motioned for their sister to enter.

Allison opened the door stepping in and closing it behind her, their mother was occupying the four grandchildren in her office. Theo glanced up as he saw Allison and a small smile appeared on his face. Allison smiled at him before she sat down on the other side of him and held her arms out for him.

"You okay Theo?" Allison's voice was just as gentle as Evie's when she spoke with Theo. Theo shook his head as Evie pushed him into Allison's arms. "Mom said you saw Stiles? Have you told Scott?" Allison spoke to Evie as she hugged Theo.

"Yeah, mom and Talia asked me to see him. I haven't told Scott, I don't think Scott even knows he's back yet," Evie answered, Allison thought for a second she couldn't recall whether her husband had spoken about the third musketeer in their brothers trio.

"I think you're right. Scott hasn't mentioned anything, and he's usually over the moon when he knows Stiles is coming to visit," Allison said looking to Theo who nodded he hadn't known that Stiles was back either until Evie had taken him with her.

"I shouldn't even be talking to the two of you about this," Evie muttered, though in a way she could due to Stiles near enough being family.

"But you love us," Allison grinned as Theo grabbed Evie and pulled her towards the two of them.

"I do. When did you even get back Ally?" Evie questioned realising that her sister was still in her work attire.

"Yeah Ally when?" Theo was sandwiched between his two sisters and it was helping to calm him down somewhat before they moved him again.

"Like five minutes ago, saw your door was closed and Boyd said you were in here," Allison answered, in truth she was semi-avoiding their mother as Victoria hadn't wanted Allison to go on the last job with her father.

In Victoria's office, she had the three girls playing happily on the floor while she was interrogating her grandson over his school work. Xander was trying to think of ways to answer her that wouldn't result in his grandmother telling him that he could do better so he was grateful when Chris entered.

"Hey Papa," Xander grinned, grabbing hold of his grandfather and trying to put him between him and grandmother. "Gramma wants to know about my school work,"

"Hi Xan. Victoria, isn't that what his mothers for?" Chris asked, a slight laugh to his voice as the three toddlers on the floor realised he was there. "Hi girls," Chris crouched down and opened his arms for the three little girls. Sophie, Vanessa and Millie ran straight into Chris' arms and wrapped their little arms around his neck.

"It is, but his mother our daughter is a little preoccupied today," Victoria answered, Chris nodded in understanding before he kissed the three girls on the top of the head. "Talia and I suggested have made the suggestion that all our patients, employees, their families and ours stay or at the houses for the duration of the storm,"

"How did Evie take that?" Chris questioned from his position on the floor as Sophie let go of him and ran back over to Victoria. "Victoria?"

"Kids, how about you go find Aunty Erica?" Victoria suggested, looking to Xander and then to the three girls. Sophie's eyes lit up at the mention of Erica and she was quickly running to the office door to pull the handle down.

"Soph, wait for Xan," Chris shook his head as he released Vanessa and Millie and the two toddlers made their way over to Xander.

"See you at dinner Gramma, Papa," Xander grinned crouching down so that Sophie could climb on his back as Vanessa took his hand.

Chris and Victoria waited until the four of their grandchildren had left the room before Victoria motioned for Chris to join her on the sofa. Chris looked to Victoria and waited for her to speak, he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to hear. Victoria looked around the office and allowed her eyes to settle on a photo of Evie, Allison and Theo wrapped tightly in her husbands arms – Evie had been eighteen, while Allison and Theo had been eleven.

"Theo has been on edge all day, Boyd told me he fell from his wheelchair this morning during his session with Lydia," Victoria said, she had a feeling that it was one of his bad days, probably one of his worst since returning home.

"Have you seen him?" Chris asked, he knew it was rare for Victoria to spend a significant amount of time with their son.

"No, he went from being with Lydia to spending the day with Evelyn. You know how he gets," Victoria replied, as Christ took one of her hands in his.

"You need to spend more time with him," Chris sighed grasping her hand and putting it to his mouth to kiss.

"He doesn't want to speak to his mother," Victoria ascertained as she looked Chris in the eyes. "I know that I need to try, but he pushes me away more than anything,"

"You know that you're both at fault here, put aside whatever feelings you have against him," Chris said looking to his wife and then at the photo that she had been staring at of their children. "I know that you didn't approve of him joining the army, but that was his decision,"

"I know, he's a grown man. He's still our baby," Victoria said, before Chris let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug.

Meanwhile, in the room that Evie had left Stiles in he was looking out the window at the rain, grateful that it wasn't currently thundering as he didn't know if he could handle that. Talia had knocked gently on the door before walking in so as not to startle him. Stiles looked away from the window after hearing Talia enter the room. He wasn't sitting in the wheelchair, but rather the couch by the window.

"Good Afternoon Sergeant Stilinski," Talia smiled at him as she closed the door behind her and walked further into the room.

"Mrs Hale," Stiles nodded to her pausing as he took a deep breath. "I think you can call me Stiles now,"

"Stiles, as you know its customary for formalities to start with. Although I don't suppose that Evie used them earlier did she?" Talia answered pausing briefly before she continued to speak. "If you feel more at home you may call me Talia as we're both adults," she smiled at him, as she walked further into the room and sat in the chair at the table.

"I've read over the leaflets and forms that Evie gave me," Stiles said as he picked up the leaflets again. He didn't know if he believed the whole 'Go at their pace' part of the leaflets.

"You've got questions, I can tell. Well feel free to ask them," Talia nodded as she took one of the chairs from the table and sat down.

"It says that you go at our pace...what exactly does that mean?" Stiles questioned as he thumbed through the leaflet again and looked to Talia.

"This was after careful consideration and talking with Victoria and Evelyn. Between the three of us we determined that some patients recover better if we go at their pace and don't force them into anything that that they are uncomfortable with doing," Talia explained pausing as she thought of what else she needed to tell him.

"So if I'm not comfortable talking then we don't talk?" Stiles questioned, looking at Talia as he tried to work out if she was telling the truth.

"That's right. Did Evie tell you that we're happy to sit in silence if that's what you need?" Talia asked, as Stiles nodded still looking through the leaflets in his hand. "Have you made a decision? I do hope that Evie didn't force you into coming,"

"I have...and Evie, she gave me a choice," Stiles replied as he closed the leaflets and then picked up the form and handed it to Talia he'd signed it before she had entered the room.

"You don't have to make up your mind right now, but do you think you'll be a day patient or an in patient?"

Stiles looked at Talia nearly jumping as there was thunder and a flash of lightening outside the window. Talia smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder as Boyd knocked on the door. Boyd waited a minute before opening the door and speaking.

"Hey mom, we're setting up the movie in the main living room...Corey just arrived and headed to the kitchen with Mason," Boyd said smiling at his mother and then at Stiles. "Star Wars, Xander chose it,"


	5. Chapter 05: No Place

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. A little warning this chapter includes talk of what happened to Derek as a teenager, before he met Evie.

* * *

**Chapter 05:**_ No Place_

"Star Wars, Xander chose it,"

Talia nodded at Boyd, before she returned her attention to Stiles wondering what his decision was going to be. Boyd smiled at Stiles, and waited to see what Talia wanted him to do. Talia motioned for Boyd to enter the room more than just his head before she stood and hugged him. Stiles looked between the two, he had forgotten about Talia adopting both Boyd and Isaac when they were teenagers.

"Mom?" Boyd questioned, returning the hug before he pulled away from her.

"Stiles, would you like Boyd to give you a hand into the main living area?" Talia questioned, looking to Stiles and then to Boyd as she spoke.

Stiles thought for a minute before he responded. "Which Star Wars? Because if it's anything other than the original trilogy..."

"It's the original, Evie made sure that he watched them," Boyd laughed, as Talia left the two of them alone, leaving Stiles to talk with Boyd about why he decided to become a nurse. "Get in a room alone with the kid and he'll talk your ear off about them,"

"You're not just saying that for something to say?" Stiles asked tilting his head as he looked at Boyd and then made to move before his leg started to give on him.

"Nah, at Christmas the lock on dad's study broke and we were stuck in there for like an hour and I heard all about Luke and Leia being twins and that Yoda had known Chewbacca for as Xander puts it 'practically forever'," Boyd said remembering the entire conversation as he moved to steady Stiles before he fell. "Here, if you don't want to use the chair, you can lean on me," Boyd offered, Stiles nodded he didn't plan on using it for now, he would if he got desperate but figured if they were just going to watch a movie he wouldn't need it.

"What made you decide to become a nurse?" Stiles asked, as he felt Boyd moving his bad arm around slightly to steady him.

"Wanted to help people, I guess. Mainly to help Isaac, Erica and I started working here a couple of years ago," Boyd answered, briefly letting go of Stiles to run a hand over his face before he retook his hold. "Come on, you'll want one of the best seats, the single recliner before pops takes it," Boyd grinned, David loved the chair but he'd never kick a patient out of it or family member. "It's basically first in best dressed,"

"Right?" Stiles drawled, wondering just how much Boyd wasn't telling him. "How many people are here?"

"Well...it'll be mom and dad, Lydia and her mom, Cora, Derek & Evie and their two, Theo, Isaac, Scott & Allison and their two, Melissa and your old man, Laura & Jordan, the Steiner twins, Mason and Corey..." Boyd paused for a second trying to think of who else was going to be there that weekend due to the storm. "Victoria and Chris, Peter if he makes it back, Malia, and possibly Liam. Deucalion and Jackson, oh and Erica and I,"

Stiles looked at Boyd as though he had grown another head, that was the most he'd heard the man talk since he'd known him in high school. Boyd smirked at him, Erica had grown on him what else could he say. Stiles raised his eyebrow, Boyd had just about mentioned everyone they had been friends with at school.

"Wait...they all work here?" Stiles was a little perplexed by the amount of names he'd been given as the slowly made their way out of his room.

"No, Allison works with her dad, Scott works at the vets still, Der runs a mechanics and works here part time, Laura and Jax are lawyers, Mason and Lydia work here, Corey works at a bakery and here," Boyd answered as he saw Derek walking Isaac from his room with Isaac holding onto his elbow. Isaac's vision was worse as the day wore on, and he got tired. "Theo, Isaac, Malia and Ethan are patients,"

"Oh," Stiles near mumbled as he saw Derek and Isaac moving towards them.

"Talk to them, or keep to yourself it's up to you. Erica and I are here everyday and we have a night staff," Boyd told him, only just hearing his mumbled 'Oh,' as they continued to walk to main living area passing Aiden and Ethan who were talking quietly between themselves. "Oh and Mahealani does all the computer upgrades and tech work so he may end up here too,"

"So the brochure really wasn't kidding..." Stiles muttered, he was a little overwhelmed by the discovery of everyone being there.

"I can take you back to your room if you're not up to it?" Boyd questioned, his arm still hold Stiles up as they stopped.

"I can do it," Stiles wasn't as confident as what he had been years earlier and that was something that Boyd could tell.

"If you're sure. Look you can tell Erica, Evie, Lydia, Mason and I if it gets too much," Boyd reassured him as they finished walking to the main living area. Boyd looked around and saw that Xander had stuck Sophie in their grandfathers chair.

There was plenty of other seats for them to sit, Boyd noted that there was one single sofa left and figured that it would be fine for Stiles to sit there. Allison and Scott were sitting on one of the couches with the Vanessa and Millie. Isaac and Theo were sitting on one of the other couches after Derek had left Isaac there. Derek had gone to Evie's office to talk with her. Talia, David, Victoria and Chris had retreated to Talia's office to wait for Noah, Melissa and Deucalion to arrive as they didn't know if Peter would make it back that evening.

"How was he?" Derek asked closing the door to Evie's office before the two of them sat on the sofa facing one another.

"Who? Stiles or Theo?" Evie raised her eyebrow as she looked at her husband and leant back against the sofa.

"Both, I guess. I get what the storms do to Theo, hell I still have my moments you know that better than anyone," Derek answered, running a hand over his face before taking hold of one of Evie's hand and pulling her towards him,

"Theo was Theo, spent most of the day with me after having a panic attack among other issues this morning with Lydia," Evie said before relaxing into Derek's arms and resting her head on his shoulder. "Stiles, is well I don't really know. He seems to be similar to Theo in his reactions to the storm,"

"I think this might be the worst storm we've had since Theo's been home," Derek said thinking back over the past eighteen months that Theo had been back.

"I know you don't do well in them either," Evie said kissing the side of his head as they relaxed more into the lounge. "Ever since I've known you,"

"It started before that, I don't think I ever told you...it started after your aunt..." Derek said, resting his head against hers as there was a clap of thunder.

"You don't have to, you know that," Evie smiled at him, as he pulled her closer to his body. "I'm not your therapist. I'm your wife,"

Derek nodded into her shoulder while that may have been true, they'd been together for seventeen years and there was still some things that he hadn't been comfortable telling her. Evie would never push him to do something that he wasn't comfortable with and he knew that. Evie turned her head slightly and kissed him.

"I know and I think it's about time I told you...it's been twenty years since it happened," Derek said as they stayed sitting on the sofa, they didn't mind missing Star Wars.

"Only if you're ready," Evie told him moving one of her hands to his face before he took hold of it and kissed it. "You were only a kid,"

"Teenager...I was a teenager. The night it happened," Derek paused taking a deep breath before he spoke again. "The night that it happened, there was a storm. Much like this one...I trusted your aunt,"

"She hated me..." Evie said, it was true her Aunt Kate had never liked her and much preferred Allison over her. "Go on,"

"I don't know what it was about her that made me trust her. Kate took advantage of me the night of the storm," Derek continued, running a hand over his face while still holding onto Evie. "I tried getting her to stop, but I wasn't about to hurt a female to get her off me..." Derek's voice faltered as he spoke causing Evie to turn around and wrap her arms around him tightly.

"It's okay, you don't have to say any more," Evie whispered, watching as a tear slid down the side of his face. "Come on,"

"Let's just stay here a while longer," Derek rested his head against Evie's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"As you wish," Evie smiled at him resting her head against his and wiping the tears away with her thumb. "Remember Ally and I aren't her and never will be,"

In the main living area, Isaac had closed his eyes and was reading his head against Theo's shoulder. Sophie had climbed in Theo's lap and was snuggling up in his arms while poking Isaac gently in the side. Theo wrapped his arms around Sophie and pulled her in between the two of them.

"What're you doing?" Isaac yawned, not opening his eyes as he felt Sophie squirming between the two of them.

"Snuggies," Sophie grinned up at Isaac as Theo let go of her and Isaac wrapped his arms around her.

"Come sit here," Isaac patted his lap sleepily, so Sophie crawled into it and snuggled up to him.

"Soph moved my chair out of reach," Theo muttered, as he looked to where his wheelchair had been to where it now was placed in the middle of the doorway.

"Theo, how did this get over here?" Mason questioned emerging from the kitchen with Corey and a couple of bowls of popcorn.

"The little devil," Theo pointed to his niece curled up in Isaac's lap.

"You can't keep calling Soph a little devil," Mason laughed as he gave the chair a push towards the sofa.

"Mase," Theo whined before he glanced at Sophie who grinning innocently at him.

Corey and Mason set one bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of Isaac and Theo, before going around giving the others out before returning and sitting on the floor in front of the two. Mason smiled at Theo and then at Isaac before tickling Sophie's feet causing the three year old to giggle hysterically. Corey swatted at his partner's hands before leaning over and kissing him they'd been together since high-school.

Stiles was carefully watching the exchange between Theo, Isaac and Sophie, it was something that he'd never seen as he hadn't met Sophie before. Stiles hadn't met the youngest Hale or the Millie and Vanessa. Scott was talking quietly with Allison before he noticed Stiles watching the exchange with Boyd standing behind him slightly.

"Go say hello to him. Scott he's still your best-friend," Allison smiled at her husband leaning over the twins and kissing him.

"What do I say to him?" Scott muttered, resting his forehead against Allison's as he closed his eyes. "I haven't spoken to him since this pair was born,"

"Take the first step. It won't hurt, just remember he needs time," Allison spoke quietly before she kissed him again and pulled both twins into her lap. "Girls come sit with mommy,"

Scott wasn't sure whether he should move to talk with Stiles, so he glanced at Boyd who nodded. Boyd had seemingly spent more time with him in the last few hours than anyone else. Boyd put his hand on Stiles shoulder before telling him that he was going to go sit with Erica for a while. Stiles looked at Boyd with a near terrified look which was replaced by a smile and nod after a second. Scott stood up after Vanessa climbed into her mothers lap after climbing over her sister. Allison put her hand on Scott's arm and smiled at him before watching as he made his way over to his best-friend.

"Hey Stiles," Scott was quiet as he spoke, not wanting to startle Stiles by suddenly appearing in front of him.

Stiles looked up slowly, he didn't know why it surprised him that Scott was in front of him. "Hi," Stiles was equally as quiet, which surprised Scott more than anything as the Stiles he remembered had always been loud.

"I'm sorry it's taken until now..." Scott trailed off as he found that Stiles had closed his eyes right as there was a crash of thunder and the sky lit up. "Ally," Scott motioned with his head towards Theo who had shut his eyes tightly and was holding onto Isaac. "It's okay man," Scott crouched down in front of Stiles watching closely to see what he would do as he opened his eyes.

"Scotty, I'm okay...just not ready I guess," Stiles looked at Scott before he almost hesitantly pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you,"

"I missed you too man, we can always catch up later," Scott hugged him back pulling away before he spoke again. "I'm always around," Scott gently clasped his shoulder before heading back over to Allison and sitting with her having Millie clamber into his lap.

"One step at a time,"


	6. Chapter 06: Rainforest Sounds

_Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait. More coming soon. _

* * *

**Chapter 06: _Rainforest Sounds_**

"One step at a time," Those were the last words that Allison said as the movie began and they were all watching Star Wars.

Some time during the movie beginning and ending Boyd and Erica had helped Stiles back to his room and gotten him settled in. He didn't have it in him to watch the entire movie, even if it had been his favourite since he was a child. Scott and Allison retreated to Derek and Evie's house taking the four children with them.

Everyone else had arrived by then also with Noah heading straight to his son, but stopping short of touching him until he as given the okay. Melissa watched the interaction between father and son and smiled before she walked over to him. Stiles looked up at Melissa still not believing that she was actually his step-mother after all these years.

"Hi Sweetheart," Melissa smiled at him, gently reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder before hugging him.

"Melissa and I will be on the other side of the facility, they have section where family can stay," Noah said as Melissa pulled away and looked around the room for Scott and Allison and their grandchildren.

"Hey Mel, Scott and Ally retreated to the house to put the kids to bed," Evie said as she noticed the older woman looking around. "Took mine too," she added, Melissa nodded she'd just see them tomorrow. "Stiles, I think Erica and Boyd headed to bed not to long ago...so if you would like I can get you settled,"

"Hey Evie, quick question. Are the two sleeping staying at yours?" Mason questioned, motioning towards Theo and Isaac who were asleep leaning against one another.

"Yeah, we'll sort them if you wanted to help make sure Malia and Ethan make it back to their rooms," Evie answered before her attention was back on the McCall-Stilinski's. Mason nodded, before he was grabbing Corey and Aiden to help him.

"Evie, we can do it," Noah said, before noticing that the young woman was carefully watching his son for any reaction.

"Noah, honey it's part of her job. Let her do it," Melissa smiled, taking hold of Noah's arm and watching as Evie crouched in front of Stiles to get his attention as he'd drifted off.

"Stiles?" Evie was quiet as as she spoke to him, she was grateful that Boyd had grabbed the wheelchair from Stiles room before he and Erica had gone.

Derek watched as his wife helped Stiles move stiffly from the armchair into the wheelchair at one point looking as though she needed his help. Evie shook her head and motioned for him to help their brothers. Evie spoke quietly to Stiles as she helped him to be more comfortable in the wheelchair before they made the way back to the room he was in.

"I'll get you settled in again and then give you numbers that you can call at any time," Evie told him as they went back to the room that they'd designated his.

Stiles simply nodded, it was starting to be too much for him and he was glad that he was going back to the room where he could wallow in self-pity. Evie smiled sadly at him before she opened the door to his room and pushed him inside.

"Stiles, this is my number, Talia's number, Peter's and Erica's," Evie scribbled them down on a sheet of paper beside the phone before she added another number. "And this is for the room that your dad and Melissa are in,"

"Thanks Evie," Stiles was quiet as he acknowledged the older woman, watching before she moved over to him.

"Would you like me to wait while you get sorted, just in case?" Evie questioned, not touching him as she waited for an answer. She knew it was safer to wait for a response before making any kind of action.

Stiles nodded, he wasn't quite comfortable to get situated on his own after the mornings affairs and with the storm settling in for the long run. "Only if you don't mind," there was a tone to Stiles' voice that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise," Evie smiled, before Stiles spoke again.

"Could you?" Stiles asked, his leg was stiffer than it had been all day – it felt like it had fallen asleep on him.

"Of course," Evie moved over to his bag which he hadn't unpacked and picked it up placing it on his lap so that he could get his pyjama's out. Stiles rooted around the bag with his good arm and pulled out the cosiest pair that he'd packed. "Lets get you changed," Evie helped Stiles to the bathroom where he was able to semi change his lower half and use the toilet. That was one thing he didn't want to have to be doing in a foreign environment. "We usually leave the bathroom light on, door closed of course,"

"How could you tell?" Stiles raised his eyebrow looking to Evie as he made his way slowly to the bathroom.

"Most people are nervous the first night here, we also turn the light to sensor in the hallway," Evie added, some people liked to wander the hall at night. "Which reminds me, I'll be here until our other staff arrive,"

"Hey Evie, do you want me to help out during the storm?" Aiden questioned poking his head in the door of Stiles' room, they'd already gotten Ethan back to his room and he'd requested some space and being alone.

"Only if you don't mind. How's the course going?" Evie answered, turning around as the bathroom door closed behind her.

"Good, I should be finished in three months," Aiden answered, standing in the doorway as he watched Evie move around making it easier for Stiles.

"That's fantastic, I know you'll be great at it," Evie smiled at him before they both turned their heads hearing swearing coming from one of the other rooms. "Stiles, I'll be back in a minute just hang in there okay?"

Aiden and Evie walked from the room and listened to see if they could pinpoint where the swearing was coming from. Jackson walked from Ethan's room but was motioned to go back in and stay with him. Evie and Aiden continued walking the hall with Evie grabbing Derek on the way past the main living area. Jackson walked back and sat with Ethan wrapping his arms around his boyfriend resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hey uh Noah, Melissa could you go to Stiles' room I told him I'd be back in a minute but we could be a little longer?" Evie questioned, as the three of them walked past the older couple. Noah and Melissa nodded and headed in the direction that Evie, Derek and Aiden and walked from.

"Evelyn?" Victoria questioned sticking her head out of her office followed by Chris and Talia's.

"We're just going to check it out, it sounded like it was coming from one of the rooms but everyone's accounted for," Derek answered for his wife who nodded in agreement, he'd heard the swearing but now they weren't sure where it was coming from. "Wait mom, is Laura and Jordan here yet?"

"No, and we haven't heard from them," Talia replied, Evie, Derek and Aiden looked at one another before the three of them walked faster towards the gym as it had another entrance. "Be careful!" Talia called after them, Evie waved her hand and nodded.

"Der?" Evie looked at Derek who walked a little faster once he recognised the swearing. "What is it?"

"Laura," Derek answered before they heard what sounded like a crash causing Evie to walk a little faster. "I'll go first," Aiden and Evie nodded stopping at the glass door and watching as Derek disappeared outside. "Evie, might need your help!" Derek called after a minute, Aiden and Evie exchanged looks before they headed out the door bracing themselves for the coldness.

"Derek?" Evie questioned as they looked around for where his voice was coming from.

"Other side of the car," Laura's voice was heard this time as she popped up from behind the car before disappearing again.

Evie and Aiden made their way around the car, the second they were all on the same side Derek stood up from where he was crouched in front of Jordan. Derek motioned for Evie and Aiden, as they were more equipped to handle the situation. Laura could handle certain situations but some were out of her control, even when it came to her partner.

"What happened?" Evie asked before she was sitting on the ground beside Jordan. "Jordan?" Evie noticed that his breathing was becoming slightly erratic and he wasn't entirely aware of his surroundings.

"He hasn't had one in ages," Laura said, she couldn't remember the last time that Jordan had, had an anxiety/panic attack she the last time had been years ago.

"Jordan, I want you to focus on Laura and think about the first date that you took her on," Evie said quietly as she put her hand on his shoulder and looked at Laura as she sat down in front of them. Jordan shook his head he couldn't concentrate. "Laura, give him a hand?" Laura nodded, and took hold of both of Jordan's hands in hers.

"What about the day we met. I was home visiting my parents and you were just leaving Evie's office," Laura spoke quietly as Aiden and Derek stood off to the side, Evie stayed sitting beside Jordan just in case Laura couldn't get him focused. "That was in 2015, you started seeing her after seeing mom for two years,"

"Keep going Lore," Evie encouraged smiling at her as Derek ducked back inside to grab a blanket to wrap around Jordan's shoulders. "Keep talking about when you met,"

"I was still in law school, you were in a hurry to leave and nearly knocked me over," Laura let out a little laugh remembering Jordan walking as fast as he could from the facility and Laura heading inside. "You grabbed my arm to stop me from falling, and Evie and mom came out of their offices hearing me squeak,"

Jordan's breathing was slowly returning to normal as Derek wrapped the blanket around his friends shoulders. Aiden and Derek then helped Jordan to his feet, while Evie and Laura stood up. Laura still talking to Jordan to get him calmed down enough to walk inside. Derek stood on one side with Aiden on the other as they slowly made their way inside.

"Lore, spend the night in Theo's room. Theo's staying at the house tonight," Evie said, Laura nodded it was either Theo's room or Isaac's room.

"We can make it to the house," Jordan muttered, looking to Derek as he spoke, Derek gave him a look as if to say 'are you sure?' which had him nodding.

"Okay, well hang in my office for now then. I just have to finish checking on people and then the night staff should hopefully be here," Evie said so Derek helped Jordan towards her office while she headed back to check on Stiles again.

Inside Stiles' room, Melissa was fussing over him while Noah was telling her to let Stiles be. Melissa couldn't help it, it was the nurse in her that just wanted to help him. Evie couldn't help but chuckle a little, all parents were like that when it came to their children. Including her own when it came to Theo after he'd been discharged.

"Melissa, Noah, everything okay in here?" Evie questioned, knocking as she opened the door and poked her head inside. "Stiles?"

"It's alright Evie," Melissa smiled, looking over to her as there was a loud clap of thunder that made everyone jump.

Stiles mumbled something incoherently and jolted as Melissa and Noah took a step back. Evie looked at the two of them before she cautiously moved forward and sat down on the bed behind Stiles wrapping her arms around him to calm him down. Stiles continued to mumble and mutter, with his breathing becoming erratic.

"Shh," Evie started to rub both of his arms simultaneously in an attempt to calm him. "Focus on this instead," Evie said as she picked up the remote from the bedside table and turned on the sound system. "It's rainforest sounds,"

"I can't...I can't do it," Stiles muttered, his voice broken through the erratic breathing pattern he still had.

"Melissa, over in the wardrobe at the bottom can you pull out the weighted blanket for me?" Evie questioned, still rubbing Stiles' arms as she sat with him. "This will help, and if you want I can move your dad and Melissa into Isaac's room for the night," Evie explained as Melissa handed her the weighted blanket.

"Can you?" Stiles questioned, in between shaky breaths as Evie helped him into the bed. Evie nodded, and pulled the blanket up to where Stiles would be comfortable.

"Of course, and they can check on you during the night. I'll let the night staff know to leave your room be," Evie told him, before Noah and Melissa bid him good night and Evie turned the bathroom light back on and shut the door. "Leave the light on in the bathroom just in case," Stiles nodded as he settled in for the night trying to focus on the sounds of the rainforest that were filtering into the room. "Night Stiles,"

"G'night," Stiles nodded, as Evie left the room closing the door behind her leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts.

"You can have Isaac's room till the storm passes, he'll be up at the house till then," Evie explained as she motioned to Isaac's room before she looked back to Noah and Melissa.

"Alright, do you trust the night staff?" Melissa questioned, they hadn't met any of the night staff only the day staff.

"We do, mom wouldn't have hired them if she didn't. And they all report to Boyd," Evie answered, Boyd was in charge of the nurses and Erica helped when she had to. "Aiden's in the process of doing the course now,"

Up at the main house, Scott and Allison were attempting get the three toddlers into bed – of course the girls weren't having it they wanted their grandmothers doing it. Xander was no help as the girls didn't want to listen to him, and they didn't want to listen to Scott and Allison. Scott was not above begging and grovelling to his nephew.

"Xan, can you please try again?" Scott begged the fourteen year old as he looked as his nephew. Xander shook his head before he thought about answering.

"Sorry Uncle Scott, when they want gramma they want gramma," Xander shrugged, he didn't know what else to do for his Uncle. "Aunty Ally, mom'll be up soon with dad, Uncle Theo and Uncle Isaac,"

Allison took a deep breath nodding before she spoke. "Please try and help get the babies to bed?" Allison smiled at the teen hoping that he'd help them. "I'll get you what ever you want for your birthday,"

"Aunty Ally...bribing doesn't...wait anything?" Xander questioned, perking up at the sound of the words 'what ever'.

"Ally, don't say anything you'll regret," Scott said his eyes going wide, he was used to being an only child having spent the majority of his life that way.

"It's not like he doesn't get that anyway," Allison laughed, wrapping the teenager in a hug and planting a kiss on cheek before pushing him towards Scott the toddlers.


End file.
